


Pretty Blondie

by Personality



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bottom! Jack Morrison, Business Tycoon! Gabriel Reyes, Grammatical errors, Happy Ending, M/M, Pretty Woman AU, Prostitute! Jack morrsion, Top! Gabriel Reyes, homophobic slurs?, maybe? - Freeform, protective gabriel reyes, smut?, they are kind of happy?, very sweet and gentle jack morrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personality/pseuds/Personality
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is a man of stature and wealth and after a bad dinner experience with his future business investors he finds himself in a car that's not his and in the middle of Brooklyn, New York asking for directions from a young male prostitute with the bluest eyes and the blondest hair he had ever seen.OrSelf indulgent Jack/Gabe Pretty Woman AU that no one asked for.





	1. Mister?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, this actually my very first Reaper76/GabexJack fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!

Gabriel Reyes is a man of stature and importance. Being a well-known business tycoon has made an obvious impact on his wealth and popularity, especially among women and men alike. Now, he won’t be modest, he knows what he does to those around him. With a small smile he can have anyone he wants around his finger, however when it is an insufferable woman with too much lipstick leaning over far too much to expose her chest, he’d rather be the ugliest thing one had ever laid eyes on. The woman, though beautiful, with long dark brown hair and an angelic tan, was utterly wasted and by the way her husband glared daggers at him he assumed this whole ordeal was bad for all involved.

  
“So, anyway,” Gabriel glanced to the other woman present at the business dinner, “about the business deal. What sort of conditions were you thinking of, Monsieur?” Gabriel had never been so thankful for Amélie than he was at this moment. Not only did his companion keep a level head, but her looks distracted the man currently glaring him six feet under.

  
“Oh, um yeah,” they continued to discuss the deal for however long. Gabriel was busy trying to fend off the advances of his future business partner's’ wife while thinking of all the work that greets him at his hotel.

  
He was jostled out of his thoughts by the feeling of something seeping through his shirt and dripping down his abdomen. He shoots up quickly out of his seat and glances down at the white polyester shirt that had been stained red with wine.

  
“I am so sorry, let me get that for you,” the woman who spilled it, the man’s wife, stood up and grabbed the cloth napkin and leaned in towards the business tycoon, however was quickly intervened by a pale hand adorned in gold watch.

  
“Sorry, Mr. Reyes does not like to be touched,” another blessing that comes with being partners with Amélie, she always knew what to do and how to go about it.  
The woman took on a forlorn look and Gabriel breathed in deeply, desperately needing an escape.

  
“Amélie,” said woman glanced at him, “keys.” She gave a quick questioning glare before sighing heavily and handing him the keys to her black Honda Civic stationed outside.

  
“Do you even know how to get to the hotel from here?” She seemed to disagree with his abrupt leave but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. He gave her a quick nod and made his way towards the door without another glance to the married couple.  
XxX  
The problem with his escape, if he were to admit there was an issue, would be the fact that he’s not too good at driving. Not to say he’s bad necessarily, but combined with his lack of driving experience and the fact that he is most certainly lost in the middle of New York City, his driving is subpar at the best.

  
After driving past the same diner for the third time Gabriel had decided to pull over and gather his bearings. He reached to retrieve his phone out of his stained dress pants and was greeted with a black screen and with a tap of the home button a warning stating his phone was very much dead. The dark skinned man groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed to sit there for hours despite it only being minutes contemplating his next course of action. He raised his head and looked in his rearview mirror and out of his window.

  
Now being in the sketchy part of Brooklyn didn’t seem to fool anyone. Gabriel knew about the sex and the drugs. Hell, he had minor experience in these departments when he was in highschool, but he didn’t think his only option would be a blonde prostitute that was standing at the side of the road across the street in extremely short, short, shorts and a tight white top, but he guesses there is a first time for everything.

  
“God, help me, please,” Gabriel muttered before starting his car back up and driving to where the man was located. It was a quick five second cruise before Gabriel parked next to the man and rolled his window down.

  
The blonde put on a grin and leaned down to look inside of his window. He glanced around the interior and seemed to nod his head in appreciation and Gabriel couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the prostitute’s expression.

  
“Anything I can help ya with, Sweetie?” Gabriel felt himself wanting to gag at the nickname but withheld the reaction at the blonde’s pursed lips and provocative stare he was currently giving Gabriel.

  
The dark man shook his head and sighed quietly, “actually, yes you can.” He saw the blonde’s blue eyes twinkle and watched as the young man bit his lip. “I need directions to a hotel, specifically the Wythe Hotel. Know where it is?”

  
Mr. Blue Eyes chuckled, “hmph, please, I know this city like the back of my hand, but it’ll cost ya, Mister.” Gabriel really should have seen it coming, asking directions from a prostitute, that money would be involved somehow.

  
“How much?” The blonde seemed to think for a minute before pushing his torso and head further into the window, further into Gabriel’s space.

  
“A hundred bucks,” the prostitute bit his lip and tilted his head.

  
Gabriel sputtered and glared at the man before forcefully pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

  
“Ooh, one fifty with the sass,” Gabriel paused before looking at the man who then shrugged at Gabriel’s stare of death. The dark skinned man continued pulling the money out, only pulling a hundred out and then handing it to the man.

  
“Hey, this is only a hundred, what gives?”

  
“You’ll get the rest once I get to the hotel, sound good, Blondie?” The blonde seemed to think and then huffed before opening the black car door and ungracefully plopping into the leather seats.

  
Gabriel turned his head as the man spread his legs and propped one pale calf on the dash board.

  
“Damn, what a beauty, she yours?” Gabriel turned his head back towards the pale man as he stroked the leather seats.

  
“No, speaking of which,” Gabriel leaned forwards and knocked the man’s leg down back to the carpeted floor, “don’t touch anything, got it?”  
Gabriel’s passenger pouted, “yeesh, I get it,” blue eyes met brown and the paler man raised his hands in show of surrender.

  
Gabriel tightened his grip on the steering wheel and gritted his teeth, trying to rid himself of his so-called “sass” before he was robbed of even more money.

  
“So, Mister, what’s your name, huh?” Gabriel couldn’t help but cringe at the man’s very slight southern accent.

  
“Gabriel, what about you, Blondie?” The man seemed to consider something while glancing out of the window.

  
“Whatever you want it to be, Honey,” Gabriel gave the man an exasperated look and the prostitute returned it with a pout before looking away from the darker skinned man’s eyes.

  
“Jack,” Gabriel looked over the man’s profile before deeming the name legit with a light shrug.

  
“Well, Jack how do I get out of this hell-hole?” Jack brought his attention back the driver and grinned.


	2. Right Here and Now

“I said right,” Gabriel scoffed at the man currently giving directions.

“Obviously, you didn’t,” the driver retorted, “or I would have turned right instead of left, which   
is what you said, by the way,” Gabriel brought his gaze up from the road to his rear view mirror and reversed and then turned back around.

“So,” the blonde began, “ turn right, Gabe. Can I call ya Gabe, it’s awfully cute,” Jack looked at him with those wide blue eyes and let out a small giggle as Gabriel spared him a brief glance before looking back at the busy Brooklyn streets.

“Call me Gabe and I swear you will be walking right back to where I picked your skinny ass up at,” Jack pouted and then huffed loudly.

“Big words coming from the one that’s lost,” the mumble was barely said above a whisper, yet with Gabriel’s above average hearing he heard the comment as if it was spoken directly into his ear, “plus, I have worked quite hard on this supposed ‘skinny ass,’” as the words came out, Jack sat up about half of an inch out of his seat and patted his cheek with a smirk before heavily dropping back into the comforting leather of the car. 

As soon as the blonde was back in his seat, the darker man slammed his foot down on the break after having been quietly fuming while Jack listened to his own voice. Said blonde reacted quickly placed his arm in front of him to break his “fall” directly into the dashboard. Gabriel couldn’t help but twitch his lips in a ghost of a smirk at the man’s reaction.

“What,” the blonde began with poorly concealed frustration, “the hell was that?” The blue eyed man dropped his arm and looked Gabriel straight into the eye with a deadly glare and a snarl adorning his lips.

“Out,” it was one word, one statement, one command and yet the snarl dropped from the blonde’s face immediately and he dramatically rolled his eyes. Jack reached for the door in a rush and tugged on the handle with enough force to make the driver cringe at the resounding bang that filled the car as a result. Jack blew out a breath slowly and clenched his hands three times before giving Gabriel a wide fake smile over his shoulder and unlocked the door. 

Gabriel watched as the nimble man pulled himself out of the car and slammed the door shut before pausing and leaning against the open passenger side window. In this position, Gabriel got an eyeful of Jack’s bottom and the fitting jean shorts that hugged his thighs tightly as well as his ass.

“Ya gonna drive off or take a picture?” Gabriel grinned and looked to his left, the opposite direction in which Jack had put himself on display.

“Why not a picture of you falling out of the window while I drive off, huh?” From outside of the car, Jack released a breathy chuckle that was abruptly cut off when Gabriel lifted his foot of the breaks and let the car roll slightly backwards.

“Hey, Asshole, watch it,” Gabriel looked to his right and watched as Jack turned his body around and shoved his torso and head back into the car, “what’s your problem anyway?”

Gabriel welcomed him with a smirk and a raised brow, “asshole? What a thing to call the man who’s paying you tonight.” Gabriel avoided the last question entirely, he was tired, his shirt had been stained to no return and he currently has a prostitute pestering him from outside of his assistant's car. 

Jack dropped his curled lip and death glare and replaced it with a supposed sensual smile, simultaneously arching his back outside of the car. Gabriel felt himself roll his eyes at the man currently hanging inside of Amelie’s car like a lost dog.

“I’m sorry, Gabi, forgive me?” Jack pouted and crossed his wrists on top of each other as he rested his forearms on the window.

Gabriel shook his head in exasperation and made a beckoning motion with his two fingers and Jack let the largest grin Gabriel had seen on him all night split his face nearly in two before pulling himself out of the window before replacing his torso with a long leg and then two. As the prostitute climbed through the window, Gabriel couldn’t help but sigh heavily and place his thumb and forefinger in the corner of his eyes, already regretting his decision.

The darker man didn’t raise his head again until he heard the tell tale sound of bare skin smacking down on leather. Removing his hands, Gabriel gave a pointed look to Jack as the man gave him the biggest smile. 

Despite being the cheeky shit he is, Jack dropped his smile and gave a questioning look towards his escort for the night, “what? You’re the one that told me to get back into the car!” Jack puffed out his bottom lip and crossed his arms over his chest as he turned his chest and abdomen towards the left to face Gabriel directly.  
“Gabi, really?” Jack opened his mouth, seemingly lost for an explanation before letting out a small laugh.

“I like it,” was the blonde’s only explanation before changing the subject, “also, you owe me another hundred bucks, just because you made me get out of the car and make a fool of myself.”

Gabriel gave the pale man an indignant look before releasing a hefty breath, “let’s be honest, Kid, you would have made a fool out of yourself with or without me.”  
His passenger sputtered and left his mouth agape before shrugging and apparently agreeing with the darker man reluctantly.

“Ugh, fine, you’re right, Gabriel,” he sneers before catching himself and converting the look to a smirk, “anyway, what did I do to get back in your good graces, Your Majesty? Was it the ass? I told you, I put a lot of work into this thing.” The last sentence was said with a considering tone and a glance downwards paired with an upturned lip.

“What ass, Blondie,” Gabriel questioned while taking his foot off the gas and directing the car back into the road after deeming it safe, “and the only reason I let you back into the car is that I already paid you and yet I’m not in the comfort of my hotel.”

Jack patted his arm, “Ya got me there, also what about the other hundred, hm?” Gabriel looked down at the offending arm before shaking it off of himself and nodding his head considerately.

“I said this before, once I get to where I need to be you can have your money, sound good, Sunshine?” Jack glowered at the nickname before nodding reluctantly.  
“Oh, you missed the turn by the way,” Gabriel clenched the steering wheel and groaned loudly as Jack snorted cockily. 

“You are insufferable, you know that,” the blue eyed man’s laughter filled the car as Gabriel proceeded to turn the car around again. 

XxX

Pulling up to the hotel was, like always, an event. Despite the time being thirty past midnight the valet quickly made their way towards both sides of the car to release the driver and the passenger. As Jack slowly made his way out of the car Gabriel sighed as the valet employee gave the prostitute a lingering glance towards the man’s legs and shorts.

Despite being astounded by the exterior of the hotel, Jack seemed to be attentive enough to lean forward, into the employee's face and place a hand on his shoulder, “fifty bucks and I’ll blow you here and now.” Jack smirked as the valet’s face became a dark shade of red and the man began stuttering. 

To save the poor worker’s embarrassment, Gabriel walked over towards the tall blonde and placed a hand around his waist as he let out an awkward chuckle, “sorry about him, once he gets a little alcohol in his system he just can’t seem to control himself, isn’t that right, Honey?” 

Jack pursed his lips before letting out an obnoxious laugh, “you are so right, Sweet Pea,” Gabriel had to resist the very, very strong urge to not roll his eyes as Jack leaned against his side heavily and slurred his words, “I’m sorry about that, Boys, please excuse me.” Jack grabbed onto Gabriel’s shoulder and dramatically stumbled to the the glowing bus stop that was stationed at the side of the road as Gabriel threw an apologetic glance as well as his keys. over his shoulder towards the two valet boys.

Turning back around and facing the blonde, Gabriel pulled on the man’s waist gently to get him to stop. Blue met brown as Jack turned around sparing Gabriel with a questioning glimpse. 

“Here,” Gabriel began stripping himself of his black suit jacket and observing the wine damage that lingered on his shirt, “how much for the night?” Gabriel clenched his teeth as the words came out and filled the stale air around them.

“What? Here and now? I mean if you’re really into it, Honey, I wouldn’t mind an audience” Jack smirked lightly and dripped each of his words in a sweet concoction that grated on Gabriel’s ears as the man wiggled his brows. 

“Haha, hilarious truly,” Gabriel said dryly and proceeded to hand the jacket to the blonde man, Jack had an inquisitive look on his face before grabbing the jacket roughly and throwing the garment over top of his shoulders. Luckily enough for Gabriel, his torso was longer than Jack’s which ensured the man’s decency.  
“Do you take all the girls home on the first date,” Jack pitched his voice higher and gave a little twirl, making Gabriel’s dinner jacket flare out around the man’s hips, “Not that I’m complaining, but it will cost ya.”

“I get that part, Blondie, but how much?” Gabriel began to feel his patience whither as the prostitute continued to joke around and stall.

“Hmm,” a large, pale hand found full lips as Jack popped his hip and hummed gently, “let’s see, a hundred an hour, you want me all night? I’m going to say six hundred, plus the money you so graciously offered me in the car.” Jack placed his palm out flat and flicked his fingers for good measure.

“Ah-ah,” the dark man chastised, “I’m not in my hotel yet, you’ll get your one-fifty,” Jack coughed quite loudly and gave him a pointed a glare, “two-hundred, when I get my work done, got it?” Despite the price being so high, Gabriel figured that maybe Jack could be of some sort of use when it came to his immense amount of work waiting for him in his hotel they are currently outside of.

The man currently being scolded crossed his arms in front of his chest and fixed his posture stiffly with a jerky nod and a heavy sigh. Gabriel watched as Jack fidgeted with the man’s jacket and observed the surrounding area with feigned interest.

Gabriel knew he was going to regret this decision, inviting not only a prostitute into his hotel, but a male prostitute with one hell of a mouth, “are you ready?” 

“Damn, Babe, you’re in quite the rush, huh?” Jack cackled at Gabriel’s exhausted groan and watched him drop his arm to his plant leg as the other dark hand went to the top of his head to tug gently at the curls. 

“Stop talking, please,” Jack gave a small chuckle before rolling his eyes and heading towards the rotating doors and stepping in. Gabriel watched from the distance as the blue eyed man spun within the doors twice before staggering out with a look of utter bewilderment when the hotel interior lit up the blonde’s endless blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been re-written like at least six times already, so if anyone sees any issues or errors please notify me so that I can edit or fix what needs to be fixed, thanks!  
> I actually really enjoyed writing the car interaction between Gabriel and Jack in this chapter, so I hope you guys did too.   
> Also, Chapter 3 should be uploaded either tomorrow or the day after, I'm putting out these chapters pretty quickly so who knows?


	3. A Girl's Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I know NOTHING about being a lawyer 100% nothing, so I apologize for my shitty interpretation¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> This chapter doesn't really follow the plot of Pretty Woman besides the basic concept.

The trek to the top suite took way too much time in Gabriel’s opinion. Between Jack’s insistent gaping and propositions to wandering men and women, what would have taken five minutes at most turned into an eight minute journey of awkward encounters and mindless excuses as well as some well timed comments and glares on Gabriel’s part. 

Getting into the room was a relief. Gabriel slid the card through and let out a sigh of approval as the door made a resounding click. 

“Holy,” Jack muttered as he abrasively made his way in front of darker man into the spacious hotel room, “is this really necessary?” Jack quirked an eyebrow at him briefly before continuing his exploration.

“Absolutely not, but I am a single,” Gabriel huffed as he placed his briefcase down on the desk, “very rich man, who can spend money on whatever he find necessary.” Jack laughed quietly before throwing his hands up in a surrendering motion.

“Hey, I’m just askin’.” The retort hindered the rest of the conversation and left the room silent. Gabriel felt the oncoming headache he felt slowly ease away. He closed his eyes briefly before gathering his suitcase to begin the budding paperwork he’s been dealing with for the past several months.

XxX

Gabriel had taken stupor on the expensive couch placed in the center of the room with his briefcase in tow. He was leaned over the couch, elbows resting on his thighs while the paperwork lay scattered on the table in front of him. He had looked at these sheets several times, and still had yet to find the issue in which his team messed up. Tonight was no different however. To him, everything was in place. 

“So, like,” Gabriel felt himself stiffen, he had almost forgotten Jack was even in the room, “how do ya wanna do this? I have like six condoms,” Gabriel watched as Jack dug into his immensely short shorts and pull out a thread of vibrant colored protection, “variety of colors, just like sexuality.” The last statement was said with a wink and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

The darker man admittedly forgot that Jack was here on business. He had the original intention of sending the man back to where he found him, but Gabe let his eyes wander briefly on the lounging form next to him.

Jack was stationed on the armrest of the couch, with one thigh spread open and the other held up gracefully with his calf. His pale legs stood out against the blue jeans of his shirt and clashed horribly with the tight black t shirt that hugged his chest and arms. He was attractive, to say the least, but Gabriel’s libido had no intention of sleeping with the prostitute.

“Do you know your ABC’s?” Jack squinted before furrowing his brow.

“‘Course, did you know you’re an asshole?” Gabriel gave him a pointed stare, “yes, I know my ABC’s, why?”

Gabriel reached into his briefcase and pulled out a bland manila folder and dropped it on the table next to the rest of the papers.  
“File these,” Jack sputtered and stood up from his spot.

“You want me to file?” Jack sounded incredulous and Gabriel redirected his attention to him with a blank look.

“Yes,” Jack opened and then closed his mouth in thought.

“Do you know what I do for a living? ‘Cause it sure as hell isn’t paperwork. Look, if you’re worried about size-” Gabriel groaned and fully turned to the man.

“Please stop talking. I will pay you to do this, just for the love of God, stop.” Jack shrugged before throwing himself on the couch next to the darker man.

"How much? Also, is there a particular order?” Gabriel shifted his eyes from the paper in front of him to Jack.

“Alphabetical by date, if at all possible.” The darker male felt Jack’s eyes linger on him for a second before the blonde poked him in the shoulder. Gabriel growled quietly and he clenched his fists, "how much do you want?"

The blonde pondered before giving a disgustingly sweet smile, "five hundred." Gabriel just nodded absently and began working on the papers he had previously abandoned. 

The night continued on with quietness only interrupted by the sounds of moving paper and mindless comments from Jack, such as: “this is boring” and “are you sure you don’t want me to just blow you”. At the last comment the man in question raised his brow at the blonde and watched as the man took on a defeated look with a mumbled “fine”.

XxX

“Feed me or I will make dick jokes while simultaneously ripping every single paper you’ve looked at,” Gabriel paused and raised his head with a furrowed brow. Jack didn’t seem intimidated, if anything he looked rebellious, if a bit tired.

“Room service menu on the table, go nuts,” Jack smiled and hopped up from his place on the couch to bound over to the table, suddenly energetic and awake.

Gabriel heard the sounds of Jack flicking between the pages and began drowning out the noises of the blonde as he continued to look at the paperwork in front of him. He had analyzed this several times and still couldn’t see how his team had managed to misplace this much money. Looking at it now, the dinner he had abruptly ditched earlier may have actually helped. His potential partner was hard to get along with and was inept in many areas, but a fresh point of view could get his firm back on track. 

He was so far in thought that he didn’t even hear Jack come up behind him slowly and wrap his hands around his shoulders.

“Hey, Big Guy,” Gabriel tensed at the name as Jack began kneading his shoulders with a chuckle, “you need a break, hmm?” Gabriel fully disagreed but as jack methodically massaged his muscles he felt himself relax slowly and eventually fall into the back of the couch.

Gabriel allowed himself a moment of reprieve as he closed his eyes, his grip still remaining on the papers in front of him. It wasn’t until Jack began mumbling something close to his ear that Gabriel shook himself from his refuge.

“How did you guys manage to lose that much money? That technically shouldn’t even be legal,” Gabriel let out an irritated sigh that was quickly covered up by the rest Jack’s statement, “so you invested in this company in, like, what 2014? That should give you three years to build the profit and benefit from it,” Gabriel leaned out of Jack’s grasp and watched as the man pulled the sheets out of his hand and pulled them closer to his face, “well, I guess the loan would have only worked if the you had been investing for two years, which you were. Unless-”

“Unless someone on the team had been investing in something else during buying time,” Gabriel leaned took the papers from Jack and set them on the table before grabbing a pen and jotting down all of the information.

He felt the blonde’s hands return to his neck before they progressively got lower until they rested on his chest. Gabriel paused and gave a side glance to Jack’s wandering hands.

“How did you know all of that?” He felt Jack stop abruptly and sensed the man grow rigid. The hands did not descend further but they did continue to knead the darker man’s chest.

“A girl can’t reveal all her secrets can she?” Gabriel heard the grin in the blonde’s voice ad turned his head and abdomen to look Jack in the eyes.

When Gabriel turned he was met with Jack’s blue eyes and ridiculously long eyelashes. The darker man could smell the lingering musk of aftershave and a hint of orange. 

In this position, they two men were nose to nose and inches apart. Gabriel could feel Jack’s warm breath and could hear the man’s progressive breathing. They abruptly pulled away from each other at the resounding knock coming from the door.

“Room service!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take this chapter down and rewrite it to fit the original plot of Pretty Woman rather than do my own interpretation? I'm not too sure yet, but if y'all want me to I will.  
> Any errors?


	4. Cherry Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 3,000 words long, woah! I actually split this in half, so I am sorry in advance (you'll soon see why). PLEASE do not hate me for the ending, ugh. Check notes at the end for further explanation at the end of the chapter.  
> Warnings: Um there's some foreplay.

Jack’s job wasn’t necessarily a dream occupation, and even he will say that he’d rather do pretty much anything else than assist some of the customers he gets, with their grabby hands and demands, Jack was surprised he has lasted this long. However, some customers leave Jack with a watering mouth and a need. In this case, one of these customers is for sure Gabriel. The man had beautiful dark skin and a large build that would completely overpower Jack. Even the curls sprawled out on the man’s head made Jack itch to run his fingers through the unruly curls and just tug.

Which is why the blonde resisted the urge to growl at the sound of a boisterous busboy and insistent knocking. The blonde stood up despondently and started towards the door. Despite being disappointed at the interruption he felt his mouth water at the large tray that greeted him when he opened the door. An array of foods were scattered across the table in varying arrangements. Blue eyes looked from the food to the man who brought the tray, he looked expectantly at Jack with a blinding fake smile. Jack felt the urge to cringe at the man’s shining teeth and pained eyes as he opened the door further and moved behind it to allow the man and the tray into the room.

Gabriel was still in his place on the couch with a phone in hand. He forcefully typed in a number, Jack assumed, and lifted the small device towards his ear. Jack shrugged and dragged his attention back to the food that lay before him. 

“Ugh, I am absolutely starved,” he grinned at the busboy and reached for a plate of chocolate cake adorned in whipped cream and chocolate shavings.

The blonde grabbed a fork from the tray and dug into the cake with utmost urgency. He raised the fork to his mouth and all but moaned when the cake hit his tongue. Blue eyes rolled back and Jack let out a hefty sigh. The fork was pulled out of pink lips and a purposeful lick removed the icing and whipped cream from the prongs.

When his eyes opened he was greeted by horrified stare from the busboy and a curious glance from Gabriel. Ignoring the man on the couch, Jack referred to the busboy, “what are you still doing here? Gabe,” Jack turned towards the man, “what is he still doing here?” The man in question rolled his eyes and removed the phone from his ear. Once the darker man had set the phone down, he made his way towards the two men by the door while reaching for his wallet in his pocket. Jack watched as the man pulled a twenty dollar bill out and handed it to the awkward worker. The blonde felt himself flush and fiddle in embarrassment. “Tip,” Jack sighed quietly, “right, obviously.” After being handed the money the attendee bowed and shuffled out of the room quickly. 

Jack went back to his cake as Gabriel went back to his work. The man seemed frustrated as he typed a number into his phone and made the call again. From the man’s reaction, Jack guessed the one being called did not answer. The blonde observed the lawyer on the couch for several seconds before sighing and setting his cake down. He scoured the tray and picked up a cherry from a sundae that lay uneaten and placed it in his mouth as he made his way over to the man on the couch. 

When he arrived at his destination Jack moved his tongue methodically over the cherry and its’ stem as he took a seat next to Gabriel and placed his legs on the man’s lap.

The blonde’s eyes twinkled when he received a glare for his antics. Despite the lawyer’s opposition he allowed Jack to rest his legs on the man’s lap and even reluctantly tolerated Jack’s shaking ankles and constant shuffling.

After sometime of silence and angry sighing from Gabriel, Jack lost his patience as the man lifted the phone to his ear again. He pulled the cherry out of his mouth with a pop and sat up to pull Gabriel’s phone out of his hand. The man began to protest but Jack just raised the cherry stopping the man’s fit of anger. The blonde hung up the phone and threw it carelessly on the table. 

“Jack,” the man about to be lectured held up a finger and placed it against his offender’s plump lips.

“Ah ah ah,” Jack removed his finger as he chastised the man and placed the cherry back into his mouth. With just the knotted stem in his fingers Jack pulled the fruit from the stem. While basking the sweet, citrusy taste, Jack noted Gabriel’s lingering glance on his mouth and his increased breathing. Just the thought of Gabriel being even somewhat affected by the prostitute made Jack’s eyes darken. 

“You can get ahold of them and finish your responsibilities later, ‘kay?” Gabriel looked as if he were about to protest before Jack removed his legs from the man’s thighs and stood up to take his place on the darker man’s lap in a straddle. The blonde’s arms moved to rest on Gabriel’s broad shoulders as he leaned forward, inches from Gabriel’s face.

“What are you doing?” Jack grinned something feral and leaned even closer.

“Helping,” without further explanation, Jack ducked his head into the crook of the darker man’s neck and breathed deeply. The smell of aftershave and cinnamon filled his senses in an intoxicating concoction. The blonde licked a strip of the man’s neck and bit down gently by the hinge of the dark jaw.

Jack continued his exploration of the muscular neck with a sense of desperation. Eventually, he began trailing lower until he reached the collar of the man’s stained button up. He peered at Gabriel through dark lashes questioningly, asking for permission. Jack may be horny and even a bit desperate, but he knew what it’s like to have someone forcing themselves on you. Fortunately, the lawyer raised his brow expectantly. Jack felt himself sigh in relief at the man’s obvious approval to his ministrations and proceeded to undo the first button on the man’s shirt. As each piece of skin was revealed Jack kissed and bit gently as to not leave marks. As he got further down the man’s chest, Jack slid off the man’s lap and sunk to his knees in between Gabriel’s muscular thighs.

The blonde felt brown eyes stare at him intently as he continued downwards. Jack placed both hands on the man’s knees and raised his head to look at whisky eyes. Apparently, this had been a mistake as the second blue met brown Jack felt the urge to groan. Gabriel’s eyes had darkened considerably and the man had this attentive look focused solely on the man in between his legs. Under his scrutinizing stare Jack felt his shorts uncomfortably tighten. 

While working Jack had very rarely been described as eager, but god was he desperate to please this man. 

They continued the eye contact as Jack blindly kneaded the man’s large thighs. Foreplay was getting harder (no pun intended) to carry on as Gabriel’s gaze turned challenging. This was a powerful man who got what he wanted and when he wanted it. With this in mind, Jack continued to tease with a new found vigor. His hands traveled over the large expanse of cotton dress pants intently. His touches went from the lawyer’s knees to his hips in a mesmerizing pattern. 

When Jack broke eye contact it was to follow the path of his hands, but what met his eyes was much more satisfying. He paused the trek he had been following and swallowed. Jack could see the outline of pressing hard on in Gabriel’s pants. 

Yeah, size definitely wasn’t the reason Gabriel didn’t want him earlier. Jack would have taken offence if it wasn’t for the fact that the darker man seemed awfully excited to have him now. 

The blonde reached one hand towards the man’s prominent erection and trailed one finger over it gently. He glanced back to Gabe and was greeted with the same challenging eyes and a tightly clenched jaw. Despite the situation, Jack grinned. He knew what he was doing to Gabriel, knew what he could do to Gabriel. 

The prostitute once again broke eye contact and turned his tentative touch into an insistent, gentle palming. He heard Gabriel’s breath hitch quietly and watched as the man spread his legs further apart. Jack knew that if he were to look up the man would still be stoic, a facade of calm would be presented on his face. Jack felt himself groan at the thought of tearing this man apart from the seams.

With this thought in mind, Jack ran his left hand over the expanse of the man’s chest while continuing his attention on the man’s lap. The blonde clawed gently down the man’s chest as to not leave a mark, and paused at a nipple. 

Jack once again brought his attention to the man’s face and raised himself up higher on his knees to lean up and capture a dusty nub in his mouth. Gabriel sighed quietly and Jack felt the man’s move. At first, Jack thought the darker man was going to push him away but was pleasantly surprised when strong hands began their own journey down Jack’s sides. 

When large hands began to slip under the tight shirt Jack was adorned in he pulled himself off of the man’s chest and sat on his calves in order to pull the offending garment off of his body. If at all possible, Gabriel’s eyes had darkened and Jack felt his shorts grow impossibly tighter at the attention. 

Ditching the cool and collected facade Jack had created, he raised his hands to the buckle of Gabriel’s pants with desperation. His movements were quick but refined, months of practice kicking in and grounding him. He undid the belt and unbuttoned as well as unzipped the man’s pants in renown time and slowly pulled Gabriel’s dress pants down all the way to his knees with the help of said man when he raised his hips up teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I totally lied to some of you in the comments, I am sorry!  
> Specifically, I am sorry to the following people:  
> @displacedsquid  
> and  
> @ShadoMizu_San  
> I totally lied about when the smut would be in the story and I felt bad! :* :*  
> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!  
> Any errors?


	5. He Finally Shut His Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, this chapter kicked my ass, I hope you all enjoy! :*  
> Warnings: descriptive blow job?????? like almost 2,000 words of pure blow job, I'm sorry. :/  
> There isn't much in this chapter other than smut so if you guys aren't comfortable reading smut you can actually skip this ENTIRE chapter! :* <3

_ Ditching the cool and collected facade Jack had created, he raised his hands to the buckle of Gabriel’s pants with desperation. His movements were quick but refined, months of practice kicking in and grounding him. He undid the belt and unbuttoned as well as unzipped the man’s pants in renown time and slowly pulled Gabriel’s dress pants down all the way to his knees with the help of said man when he raised his hips up teasingly. _

 

Once the pants were out of the way Jack was greeted with tight black briefs that hugged the man’s legs and manhood in all of the right ways. Jack could tell the man was straining in said garment and the blonde leaned forward to palm him through the snug spandex-like material. As his hand moved he could Gabriel’s breaths quicken and increase in speed just as his hand did. Jack was about ready to ditch the foreplay in favor of having the man’s length filling his mouth.

 

The thought was a bit alarming, as Jack didn’t usually  _ want _ to blow his customers, but again, Gabriel was the exception. The blonde craved the taste and the feeling of the hardness in his mouth. With this thought in mind, Jack leaned forward and licked Gabriel’s erection through the black material. Gabriel jolted minutely and tensed. At the reaction, Jack stopped and looked at the man again. He gave Jack a look that seemed to say ‘get on with it’ and so Jack continued his ministrations. He licked and sucked until the fabric was thoroughly soaked and the man above him was struggling to keep himself under control.

 

Jack felt himself dry humping the air in desperation. He had gone completely untouched since they had begun this tryst. The man above him was going to be his cause of death. Gabriel was impenetrable and all Jack wanted was a reaction, a sound, something, anything. Teasing Gabriel was getting Jack off as much as it was the mean receiving treatment and the blonde didn’t know how he felt about this little fact.

 

“Are you going to tease me all night or get on with it?” Jack held back a moan at the sound of the lawyer’s voice. The deep timber settled within Jack’s bones and warmed him to the core.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Jack couldn’t even form a snarky reply. He was so hard and ready to do whatever this man told him. A dangerous combination in his line of work but his brain was too focused on the darker man to really care.

 

Gabriel didn’t even respond he just raised a perfectly groomed brow at him and Jack felt his body heat up instantly. Warmth filled his veins at an alarming rate as the man challenged Jack’s resolve.

 

They continued to stare at each other with defiance before Jack became impatient. He broke the eye contact and brought his attention to the strain in Gabriel’s briefs. The blonde hooked two fingers under the waistband and pulled down the black material. Blue eyes shot up to meet the hungry ones above above him to make sure Gabriel  _ actually  _ wanted this. The man just jerked his head and watched as Jack sighed and began his descent.

 

Jack’s fingers remained in the waistband as he pulled them down even further to meet the discarded pants wrapped snugly around Gabriel’s knees. More and more of the darker man was exposed and Jack’s mouth watered in anticipation. Not one to hold himself back, Jack placed his hands on the lawyer’s knees and leaned forward to lick up the man’s length.

 

From Gabriel’s sharp breath, Jack assumed he did something right. The blonde gave another lick, starting from the base a nd making his way towards the head before abruptly capturing the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around slowly but with intent and glanced up at the man receiving his ministrations. Gabriel’s eyes were closed, his jaw was tightly closed and from the sound of creaking leather he was gripping the couch in a vice.

 

Jack groaned around the length in his mouth at the thought of those hands in his hair. He removed a hand from Gabriel’s thigh and grasped the man’s wrist, dragging it towards his head. The effect was immediate and Gabriel pulled the blonde locks as Jack continued on teasing the head of his cock.

 

The blonde’s tongue teased the slit gently before slowly descending. Gabriel wasn’t small, a feat that Jack wanted to overcome immediately. The need to take the man fully was a strong one, but he’d tantalize the man a bit longer before giving him what he wanted. Jack bobbed his head gently and was rewarded with the quiet but pleased sigh from Gabriel. At the sign of pleasure, Jack sped up his movements and placed his hand on the man’s hips to prevent any sudden bucking.

 

Gabriel’s hand on his hair was insistent as his fingers tugged and pulled. Jack got the message and took the length further into his mouth. Another sigh was released and Jack couldn’t help himself as he kept one hand on the man’s hips and used his other hand to rub himself through his shorts. He released an embarrassing moan at the first sliver of friction and brought his gaze to Gabriel just as the man did to him. Jack felt himself blush slightly at the attention, but didn’t stop his attention to himself nor Gabriel.

 

The blonde continued to watch Gabriel through his lashes. The man was practically stoic. The only indicator that he was enjoying Jack’s actions was the throbbing erection in his mouth and the quickened breaths. Jack moaned again around the length, albeit much more quietly, with a need to break this man and to elicit some sort of reaction from the unflappable man.

 

Jack relaxed his mouth as he took the dark length further and further into his mouth until he  reached the base. He felt Gabe buck against forearm and grip his hair tightly. Jack remained in place with his nose pressed against coarse hairs for several seconds before ascending slowly. The prostitute continued to rub himself through the straining denim and moaned around the cock. The vibrations made Gabriel shudder and tighten his grip on blonde locks.

 

Jack had to pull himself off of the length in order to catch his breath and replaced his mouth with the hand that had been holding Gabe’s hips down. The blonde twisted his wrist and rubbed a thumb over the tip while he breathed in the surrounding air. He left his hand on the man’s length as he teased the head with a wandering tongue.

 

XxX

 

Jack’s warm, erratic breath ghosted over Gabriel’s length and the man clenched his legs to keep himself grounded. Brown eyes watched in rapt attention as the blonde ground himself into his hand and took Gabriel into his mouth at the same time. It had seemed as if Jack had lost his patience as he quickly took Gabriel’s entire cock in one go and shoved his hips down as he went. The darker man wasn’t expecting the sudden heat that engulfed him and groaned quietly.

 

Said man watched as Jack’s eyes widened and felt the vibrations of the man moaning surround his length. Gabriel knew he would not last much longer with the man’s pace increasing and he grasped blonde locks in warning. The man, in turn, just glared at him before rapidly ascending and descending. Gabriel felt the coil in his gut and attempted to pull Jack off of him before the man had a load of cum down his throat, but said blonde just smirked around his length and ran his teeth gently across a vein. Gabriel sighed loudly through his nose and Jack took his hands off of the man’s hips, giving Gabriel full range to do what he wanted.

 

The darker man pulled Jack’s head down by his hair and gently raised his hips, careful not to hurt the man. Between the sounds and the feeling of Jack getting himself off and the sweet warmth surrounding him his hips stuttered and he let out a quiet warning.

 

“Cumming,” blue met brown and Gabriel closed his eyes as he came and released a controlled groan. Jack continued to ride Gabriel through his orgasm as he got himself off below him. The blonde pulled off of the softened length and rested his head against the side of Gabriel’s thigh. The blonde’s moans filled the room quickly without the interference of a cock in his mouth and Gabriel watched intently. He reached forward and grabbed the man’s jaw and made Jack look at him with those desperate blue eyes.

 

Gabriel lifted the man slightly by the jaw and dropped his gaze to the blonde’s chest. Jack was still quickly relieving himself and Gabriel leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and tweaked one of Jack’s nipples.

 

“Ah, hah, actually,” Jack broke off with a moan,”participating?” Gabriel didn’t respond but he smirked at the man trying to withhold his cheeky facade despite acting like a dog in heat. He could tell Jack was getting close based on the volume of his moan and the way he was clenching Gabriel’s thighs. The darker man leaned in further and whispered gently into the man’s ear.

 

“Cum.” It was a command and Jack immediately tensed and released a series of loud moans.

 

“Fuck,” there was an emphasis on the “k” as Jack came down from his orgasm.

 

Gabriel considered moving but just remained in his spot as Jack had slumped forward and rested his weight against the couch and Gabriel’s legs. They both sat in silence as their harsh breathing filled the room only interrupted by the harsh ringing of a phone.

 

“Ugh,” Jack, as boneless as he was, lethargically leaned over the table to grab Gabe’s discarded phone and handed it to the man, “I’m taking the biggest fucking bubble bath.” Gabriel nodded as he accepted the call and lifted the phone to his ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this good enough? I was reluctant to post this just because I didn't think it was going to meet everyone's standards. I've never written smut before, soo I hope it's good?  
> Any errors?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be more descriptive in my writing, let me known if you guys noticed a difference! :*

Jack walked uncomfortably towards the bathroom, waddling slowly due to the sticky mess covering his thighs and shorts. He was disdainful, quite embarrassed that he has cum in his pants like a fourteen-year-old, with the only stimulation being his hand. The darker man didn’t even touch him anywhere besides his hair. Jack sighed and closed the bathroom door, only to lean against it softly.

 

He had never let his guard down around a client like that before. Even though Gabriel was sex-god, Jack knew he couldn’t let it happen again. In this line of work, the slightest distraction can put him in danger, he needs to be constantly aware. Despite this however, it was still a pretty hot event. Gabriel was stoic during most of the blow job, but that made it so much better when Jack sucked just right or ran his tongue along the length with perfect pressure and evoked some sort of reaction from the man.

 

While thinking about the previous events that had just occurred, Jack pulled himself off the door and made his way towards the bath. He turned the metal knob to the bath setting and turned another, larger, knob all the way to the hottest setting. While the white ceramic filled Jack began unbuttoning his pants and pulling off his shirt. The blonde couldn’t help but release a sigh of relief once he was out of the confining clothes. His work “uniform” wasn’t a desirable choice of outfit, but it seemed to expose all the right parts of his body, therefore exposing all the right parts of his customer’s wallets.

 

Jack hummed as he looked at himself in the large mirror above the sink. He ran his hands from his neck and up to his jaw, remembering Gabe’s stern grip on his chin. Jack groaned as he felt himself stir at the memory. The blonde pulled his arms off himself and turned towards the filling bath. A bottle in the corner caught his eyes and he practically skipped the short distance towards the tube.

 

He grinned in delight as he realized this was a bubble bath solution. He hadn’t had an actual b ath in years, let alone a  _ bubble _ bath. He popped the top open and placed the bottle under his nose. The soap smelled of something sweet yet musky, a perfect concoction in Jack’s opinion. The blonde began happily squeezing the bottle and watched as the contents drizzled into the water and began bubbling quickly.

 

Deeming the water ‘bubbly’ enough, Jack’s brain supplied, he made his way into his castle of bubbles. The warm water engulfed his legs and the rest of his body as he slowly lowered himself into the tub. It took a bit of shuffling to get comfortable, but once he did he released a deep sigh and rested his head against the back of the tub. Blue irises soon became hidden by golden skin and long lashes and the man hummed quietly.

 

This was just what he needed after a long day. The hot water engulfed him completely and the steam in the room muddled his brain while soothing his wandering thoughts. He allowed the water to seep into his skin and wallow in his marrow. The blonde was utterly content having experienced a fairly good orgasm, despite the circumstances, and being able to bask in a bath that was as big as his shared apartment.

 

Thinking of his small apartment in a less-desired town, he was reminded of a green haired man he had left standing by a stop sign. Jack groaned unhappily as he climbed towards the edge of tub and reached a hand towards his clothes to fumble with his phone. His journey towards the device had water sloshing and bubbles falling to the floor and covering some of his clothes. The blonde just sighed and opened up the device while leaning over the cold ceramic.

 

Several notifications littered his lock screen, most were from his green haired friend. Jack rolled his eyes at the content of these messages. Some were concerned for his wellbeing, one in particular was asking how good the man in the black Honda Civic was in bed (that had Jack cackling with mirth), but most of them were informing Jack of the impending rent check due. Once again, Genji had gotten carried away when it came to partying. Jack knew how the man could be, but this occurred every month and in the same exact way. Jack had already worked his ass off (literally) since the last check, but he still didn’t have enough. After tonight however, he should have enough for this month’s rent and groceries.

 

The prostitute hummed thoughtfully and decided to ignore the messages for now and turned on some music. His fingers danced across the screen hurriedly as he chose the song. Jack hit play and opted for setting his phone back down and returning to his spot at the other end of the tub.

 

Jack’s fingers tapped the ceramic to the beat of the song as it began. When the lyrics themselves began, Jack had started to nod his head back and forth gently while whispering the words.

 

“ You're no good for me,” Jack breathed in, “baby, you're no good for me…” The prostitute trailed off and mumbled the test of the first verse. He seemed content with his methods until the chorus began and he found himself getting louder and louder.

 

XxX

 

“I’m sorry, what’d you say, Jesse?” Gabe shook his head at the noise resounding from the bathroom.

 

“Boss, I said that it may take a bit long to find out who had filed the payment. This ain’t easy, ‘specially with all the worker’s you got here. ‘M not sayin’ it’s a bad thing. Jus’ inconvenient in a time of need.” Gabriel knew he was right. He had at least 15 people on his finance team and anyone of them could have paid for the loan. This was one big complicated shit storm and Gabriel knew he was the only one that could fix it. However, as the singing from the bathroom brought his attention to the blonde, he thought of the man analyzing his sheets and coming up with the seemingly correct solution in a matter of minutes. He could be useful with the right amount of money, Gabriel knew his for a fact.

 

“Jesse,” the man hummed in response, “send over all financial statements from the past six-months.”

 

“Okie dokie, Boss.” The call ended with a grunt and both men began their duties.

 

XxX

 

The water had substantially cooled since the beginnings of his bath, and Jack reluctantly accepted that he had to get out soon. He released a heavy sigh and pulled himself up and out of the bath. A towel was neatly placed beneath his feet and he leaned towards the sink to take the other fluffy towel to drag it over his hair roughly. Deeming his blonde mop dry enough, Jack brought the towel down his body and wrapped the fabric over his hips tightly. He took a second to observe his presence in the mirror before leaning down to pick up his clothes.

 

“Damn it,” the curse came out as a whisper as he realized his shorts had been  _ completely _ soaked through. He had no change of pants nor any underwear. He just hoped the lawyer had something he could wear for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this had taken so long to update. I was pretty ill when I began this story, I was like constantly in and out of the hospital, but I had gotten so much better, then the other day something else came up and required me to go get medical help. I am feeling MUCH better now and I am sorry to those who had been waiting.   
> I am also on vacation, but I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP, so next update will not be this week, but hopefully sometime next week!   
> Any errors?  
> Leave a review, they make me so happy! <3


	7. Of Laughs and Giggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this was a slow burn? It's a slow burn... Enjoy!   
> Please check out end notes for a a kind of special announcement.

Jack had abandoned his shame along time ago. It had no place in his job and sure as hell not in the bedroom. So, when he walked out of the bathroom-steam billowing behind him-in just a loose towel and his impenetrable confidence, he cracked his lips into a wide grin and made his way over to his customer for the night.

 

He felt like a predator stalking his prey-despite him being the obvious bottom in this relationship. The blonde had a little shake in his hips as he gracefully maneuvered around the vast furniture to place himself on the darker man’s lap. Before sitting, he knocked away the papers in the man’s grasp with a gentle nudge and waited for him to put the damn things on the table. Jack grinned when the man sighed and gave in.

 

Jack looped his arms around the man’s neck and leaned close. Blue met brown and Jack felt his grin widen. The lawyer had anger written all over his features with a thread of desire breaking the glare. The prostitute nudged his nose teasingly against the others’ and broke the contact to lean towards the man’s ear. He breathed gently across the lobe and chuckled breathily.

 

He leaned all the way back and feigned a pout.

 

“Do you have anything to wear,” he began, “I managed to get my clothes _all_ wet.” Jack was entranced with the way the man clenched his jaw and awaited a response.

 

“Sleep naked. You’re not borrowing my clothes.” The man began to pull the blonde off him but Jack kicked his legs in refusal and held on tighter.

 

“If you let me borrow some clothes, I’ll help you out with the rest of your work. And there’s more than just financial issues.” Jack’s voice lost his teasing tone as he bargained. More often than not, he didn’t allow himself to be 100% naked around customers for longer than a couple of minutes. The escort couldn’t handle the vulnerability, nor the intimacy. Sleeping together naked was different than fucking. Jack noticed that people are more open after sex than they are during, and he would rather avoid the mental exposure.

 

Blue eyes analyzed the lawyers contemplating face. Jack struck up a good bargain and he knew it. If the man chose to deny it, then Jack would simply take his money and get the hell out of there. There was absolutely no way he was going to put himself in that kind of position. Jack kind of hoped the man would agree, he needed a good lay.

 

Gabriel released a hefty sigh and pulled Jack off his lap firmly. The man being handled huffed and pouted as he landed unceremoniously on the couch. He was about to make a rude retort before a pair of cotton sweats were abruptly thrown directly at his face, cutting of his response.

 

In an odd moment of sincerity, Jack slowly removed the fabric from his face and gave a small smile.

 

“Thanks…” Jack trailed off awkwardly. He casted his eyes downward and shook his head. “I’m going to go change,” he bounded up from the couch, and added last minute, “don’t miss me too much, ‘kay, Big Guy?” Jack gave a cheeky wink before turning around and walking back towards the bathroom.

 

The blonde closed the door softly and dropped his ‘untouchable’ facade, as Genji called it. Speaking of Genji, Jack thought, he really should get ahold of him. He had really hit the jackpot tonight, getting into Gabriel’s car. Jack sighed wistfully and pushed himself away from the door. He began shuffling the pants on.

 

Jack made his way out of the bathroom and noticed the dozing man on the couch. The blonde felt himself smile shyly as he watched the man struggle to keep his eyes open. He quietly made his way over to Gabriel and snatched the papers out of his hand, as well as the glasses covering his eyes. Once finished, blue eyes found a pointed glare thrown his ways and he just chuckled.

 

“Time to go to bed, Sleepy Head.” He began gripping Gabriel’s wrist to haul his weight up. Jack braced his knees and pulled as hard as possible. A frown marred his face when he realized Gabriel wasn’t budging. He tried insistently to lift the man, but the only thing he got in turn was a lack of breath. Jack reluctantly dropped the man’s hand and gave him a look, which the lawyer returned.

 

Several seconds passed and Jack broke his resolve. It began as a slow laugh that turned into a full force giggle. Eventually, Gabriel’s husky chuckle filtered the air between them and they laughed together. Jack, albeit a little bit louder.

 

Eventually, the fit of laughter trailed off and the sound of their breathing filled the air. The silence became deafening as well as their undiluted glances at each other and Jack shuffled in a sign of unfamiliar awkwardness. The blonde cleared his throat quietly and put on a wide grin.

 

“C’mon,” he tugged lightly this time, “you can’t work if you can’t even keep your eyes open.” Gabriel glared openly at him and Jack placed his hands on his hips and raised a brow. “I  _ will  _ carry you.” The lawyer’s glare melted into a challenging look and Jack gulped slightly.

 

“I’d like to see you try, Boy Scout.” Jack noted that even the man’s voice had a challenging note in it before glowering at the name and huffed out a response.

“I’m literally a prostitute,” he raised his hands, “ya’ know, the illegal kind?” A dangerous gleam filled whiskey eyes.

 

“Jack, besides this job, what have you done that was illegal.” Jack opened and closed his mouth several times. He sent a glare the man’s way and kicked at the carpet. “Exactly,” the brunette said cheekily, “Boy Scout.”

 

Jack groaned and flipped the darker man off.

 

“Can you just go to sleep already?” Gabriel chuckled and shook his head before standing up.

 

“Touch anything,” the lawyer began, “and you won’t be getting your money.” Jack nodded while Gabriel made his way past him.

 

Jack watched as the man pulled a similar pair of sweats that Jack was wearing out of his suitcase and headed to the bathroom. Jack noted the man’s relaxed expression before he closed the door.

 

Assuming he was to sleep on the couch, Jack flopped down on the cushions and made himself comfortable. There was a throw blanket at the edge of the piece of furniture that Jack grabbed before situating himself again. The blonde didn’t realize how tired he really was until he was cocooned in the sweet warmth gifted by the blanket and felt his eyes fluttering closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys! I wanted to apologize for this exceptionally late update. I just recently started online classes and such and just haven't been able to write much lately. Hopefully, I will be able to start updating frequently and such.  
> Also, I wanted to share that I have an Instagram account in which I post A LOT of R76 posts as well as take writing prompts. Please follow me @jackreyes.ig and maybe send me a message! Thanks everyone! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys happen to notice any errors go ahead and tell me, PLEASE!  
> Btw, I happen to love reviews, so maybe leave some cheeky comments? :p


End file.
